See No Evil
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: Lenne's family just moved to France because of her father's job. She becomes a student at Kadic only to befriend a certain boy who loves the color purple. How will she handle being a Lyoko Warrior when she can't see? Odd/OC
1. Prologue

**Right, so I promised myself that I wouldn't start another fic until I had finished the ones on my To Write list (Which is kinda long) but I read a Code Lyoko story...and I suddenly had the urge to write a Code Lyoko fic.**

**This story will be updated when I have the time because it'll be a secondary story. The others come first or if someone reviews...or something like that.**

**Please vote on my poll! I want to know who your favorite male Naruto character is.**

* * *

><p><strong>See no Evil<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Honey, think about this. You'd be here all alone with your uncle if you want to stay here."<p>

That was my mother, always trying to reason with me. She and my no good excuse for a drunk bastard father were moving to France. She made sense, though. I'd be alone with my uncle and he was never home. He was a scientist for NASA and he worked harsh hours during the day. This didn't include the hours he was required to work whenever there was a space mission going on.

I stayed silent and my mother pulled the full name card.

"Lenne Pilar O'Riley, you know this is for the best."

I was a sucker whenever she used my full name.

"I guess you're right, mom…but where am I going to go to school? Is dad going to…have his fits again?" My dad was kind of…well…he blamed me for a lot of things.

You see…I'm blind. Well, it wasn't my fault. I wasn't born blind. It was the result of a head injury I received when I was little. Father threw me down the stairs and I hit my head on the hard linoleum floor. The doctors said I may get my eyesight back, but they don't know if I'll need glasses or anything – I have these really harsh headaches, which the doctors say is an improvement. Since the pain spreads from right behind my eyes, it is a sign that my head is trying to repair itself. The doctors say that they wouldn't risk surgery because then I might end up permanently blind.

"Well, I'm working on getting you a room at Kadic Junior High. It's a boarding school, sweetie, so you won't have to worry about your father." She said, pushing some of my hair away from my face.

From what I remember, I had waist length fiery red hair and emerald green eyes…but now that I can't see, it doesn't really matter what I look like. Dad, however, cares very much what we look like and what we do. He's ashamed of the fact that I'm blind and takes it out on me every chance he can get. It's sometimes physical, but it's mostly verbal abuse. No matter how much I ignore it…it always gets to me.

"Alright mom. I guess I'll go if I can get away from dad." I sighed. That must have been the reaction she was looking for because within the hour everything I owned was packed and ready to go. Now, all I needed was to sleep through the flight to France and everything would be okay.


	2. Teddygozilla Part One

**I thought that since the prologe was so short, I'd put up the first chapter, too.**

**Please vote on my poll! I only have ten voters, so more would be appreciated.**

**Thanks to:**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Aww, thanks for reviewing my new story =D I heart Code: Lyoko, too!**

**Avatarcatz2323 - Thanks for reviewing! I tried to make the plot original.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Teddygozilla Part One**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and I found myself in front of Kadic. I was incredibly nervous – what would the students say when they find out I'm blind? I mean, I'm pretty sure there's no film over my eyes since I wasn't born like that. People also tell me how pretty they were. If I were blind since birth, they wouldn't be able to see it, would they?<p>

From what my mother told me, Kadic was an older school. The main building had three stories – four if you included the extra floor in the middle – and my room was in the middle of the girl's hall. Apparently I had the room across from the principal's daughter.

Using my walking stick, I managed to find my room. I knew it was my room by the large numbers on my door. It was good that the school agreed to supply me with Braille books in English. I wouldn't be able to read Braille in French just yet.

I unpacked my room with my mother's help. She was allowed to come on campus to help me unpack and then, when we were done, I would be on my own. I hope my poor walking stick would hold up until I could save enough allowance to buy myself a new one. Father said it was a waste of his money to buy me new ones.

When we were done we went to the front of the school. Mother hugged me tightly to her and whispered her love into my ear. Father called her from the car and she had no choice but to leave.

"Bye…" I whispered, lifting my hand up and waiting until I could no longer hear the engine fading away. I turned and made my way to the stairs, feeling around for the railing. I could hear people inside and my shyness peaked, but there was no turning back. This was my new life now. I stood at the entrance to the school, listening to a young girl talk. They were obviously shooting some sort of video. I placed my hand on the wall so I wasn't disoriented – I wanted to hear what she was talking about.

"Okay, are we rolling?" I heard the girl ask.

"Yeah, but we're upside down." Another younger girl replied. I giggled softly. She must have been holding the video camera upside down.

"Hello fellow students of Kadic Junior High! Your ace reporters, Millie and Tamiya, are here to bring you an exclusive for today's school news and its pretty big since, I'm pretty sure you already know, since tonight is the big night – the night of our annual school Prom." The first girl said. She must have been Millie since she introduced herself first.

There was a Prom tonight? Why didn't mother tell me? It didn't matter. I didn't know anyone here so there was a fat chance that anyone would ask me to the Prom anyway. Who would want to dance with a blind girl?

"Unfortunately our cameras weren't authorized to film the site where the festivities will take place, but, I can make out from where I'm speaking, the girl who might be crowned our beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year, I mean, of course, our principle's daughter, Sissi." Millie continued, hardly taking a breath.

I was surprised. How could she talk like that and not take a breath? A small smile reached my lips and I felt my way over to stand out of the way, not wanting to risk the tapping of my walking stick to interrupt their video.

"Let's see whether she'll answer a few questions." I heard Millie say. That meant that last year's beauty queen was coming this way. "Well, Sissi, how about a few words for our TV audience before the big night?" Millie asked the other girl.

Well, I assumed it was a girl since she was the former beauty queen.

"Sorry, munchkins." A quite annoying and high pitched voice said, "I only talk to real pro reporters." She said. By the sound of her voice, she was coming my way. I wanted to get away quickly – I didn't want to talk to someone like her – so I tried to make my way to the stairs so I could get to my room, but someone ran into me. I fell to the ground, hard, and my walking stick snapped under the pressure of my body falling on it. Just my luck.

"What, are you blind? I'm walking, here!" the same annoying voice said to me. I glared at where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Anyway, I have not time to waste on a couple of nerds." The annoying voice continued. I had a feeling she was talking about the two girls, Millie and Tamiya. I shifted to my knees and felt around for the two broken pieces of my walking stick, but a male voice to my left said "Here, I gotcha."

A hand reached out and took one of my hands in theirs. They helped me up and handed me the two pieces of my walking stick. I was about to thank the person who helped me, but the annoying voice – the one who supposedly belonged to Sissi – floated through the hallway again.

"But it's for the school newspaper! What about freedom of the press?" Millie said. I felt bad for her.

"Oh, Millie. Little dipsticks like you don't have freedom, understand?" Sissi said. I winced, that was mean.

"How mean." I said to myself, forgetting the boy that was standing next to me. He had moved his hand from mine to my shoulder. He chuckled and I blushed.

"You have no idea when it comes to Sissi." He said with a light tone.

"Man! And I have the room across from her." I sighed, already not looking forward to meeting her.

"Oh, then you must be the new student. What's your name?" the male asked, curiosity in his voice. I smiled, brushing some of my red hair behind my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, completely forgetting to introduce myself, "I'm Lenne O'Riley."

"Heh, pretty name for a pretty girl." The boy said. I blushed as he patted my shoulder and laughed. "I'm Odd Della Robbia." He introduced himself, taking her hand and leading her forward, "And turn here." He said, leading her through some sort of door. She could still hear what Sissi was saying to poor Millie.

"Anyway, who needs your dumb reporting? What do you know?" Sissi questioned in a haughty voice. "Besides, you have a problem. You have to have a date and I can't see anyone who'll go with a jerk like you."

"Wow, she's really mean." I muttered to myself, causing two other people in the room to snort. One was another guy and the other was distinctly feminine.

"Even them. I bet that if you asked them, they'd run like scared rabbits." Two guys made some sort of disgusted noise outside of the doorway Odd and I had just walked through.

"Who needs them?" Millie asked, obviously trying not to cry, "There are lots of other boys!"

"Oh yeah?" Sissi asked, "What are you waiting for then? Try and find one." Sissi laughed. Somehow the laugh grated on my nerves.

"Someone needs to put her in her place." I said to Odd, or at least where I thought he was. It was kind of hard to talk to someone when you don't know where their faces are.

"Tough luck. Sissi never listens to anyone." The girl in the room said from somewhere above me. I reached out and felt around, eventually lightly touching a ladder.

"So you guys are decorating for some Prom?" I asked, blinking. I actually had never been to a prom before.

"Yeah. We have one every year." The other guy in the room said from beside me. I flinched, not realizing he was that close to me. "Sorry." He said, voice apologetic.

"It's ok. You just surprised me." I said, a little laughter in my voice. I felt around for a wall and then leaned against it. I listened to the three of them decorate, but then I heard footsteps from my other side. I turned my head, listening to their conversation.

"Um, Ulrich?" that must have been the other boy's name, "Will…will you be my date tonight?" Millie's voice as breaking so I imagine that she was either trying not to cry or she was actually crying. This made me dislike Sissi even more.

"Uh, well…" Ulrich stuttered as Odd snickered at his misfortune.

"I'm sorry, Millie…it wouldn't be a very good idea." Ulrich said. At least he was nice enough to let her down nicely. "I'm too old for you…and…well, y'see, I promised to go with Yumi." Yumi must have been the name of the girl who was on top of the ladder. Yumi was a pretty name – she must have been Asian…or her parents must like Asian names.

"You see?" the annoying voice of Sissi laughed, "What did I tell you? But I'm sure you'll find a boy for the sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with your dolls?"

That was the last straw. As I heard Millie run down the hallway, her friend behind her, I felt my way to the doorway.

"That was really rude of you. Sissi, was it? You're lucky that I don't sue you for the expense of my walking stick that you broke." I said in a hard voice. I glared at her and I was sure that my green eyes were flashing. My mother told me that happened when I was angry.

"Oh really? You broke it when your fat ass landed on it."

"It wouldn't have broke at all if you hadn't shoved past me."

"You should have seen me coming."

Was she really that stupid?

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm blind, idiot. I can't see anything at all."

Sissie humphed in annoyance.

"Not my fault that you're disabled. You're a liability to the whole school, and to me, so stay away from me." she said. How exactly was I a liability? It's not like I'm going to destroy anything…on purpose.

"I hope your happy." Yumi said from behind me.

"Leave Lenne alone." Odd said from behind me as well. He placed his hand on my shoulder again and I smiled – perhaps he'll be a friend?

Sissie scoffed and walked away with her two little cronies. Odd turned me so that I was facing the three of them.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier." The other male, Ulrich, said. "I'm Ulrich Stern and this is Yumi Ishiyama." Ulrich introduced. I held out my hand with a smile, waiting for him to take it. I couldn't exactly see where his hand was, could I? He took it and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lenne O'Riley."

"Did you just move here?" I heard Yumi ask.

"My parents moved here because of my dad's job. I'm just along for the ride, but it's not too bad here." I admitted with another smile, but it quickly turned into a frown, "but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to get around. Sissi broke my walking stick, after all."

Odd tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. We'll help you out, won't we?" he said to the other two. They were silent for a few moments. I hoped I hadn't offended them or, like Sissi said, had become a liability.

"Yeah, we'll help you out." Yumi confirmed, "Everyone needs friends, right?" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." I quietly said.

"Don't mention it. Like I said before, we gotcha." Odd said. Yeah, I can totally see myself becoming friends with them all.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PERSON POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Across the building, in his room, a blond boy by the name of Jeremy Belpois was typing away on his computer.<p>

"Aelita? This is Jeremy. Do you read me?" he questioned. The computer program he was working on was actually a way to communicate with a virtual person, a girl by the name of Aelita.

"Aelita?" he questioned again, wondering if the girl could hear him. She was concentrating on something, but then her face appeared on the screen of Jeremy's computer. Aelita was pretty – she had short pink hair and wore a unique outfit of pink and white clothing.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked the blond boy wearing the glasses.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Jeremy questioned, holding the headset's microphone to his mouth so that she could hear him better.

"Ok. I didn't see anything unusual around the towers." She said, "It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment."

"You know…I'm making progress with my research so you…you can come and live with us." His comment made Aelita very happy.

"The key to materialization?" she questioned with a smile. "You've found it at last?"

"Uh, no, not yet, but I'm working on it." Jeremy confessed as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's just a matter of time. Then, XANA won't be able to harm you…or us."

"That's great. Thanks." She said in relief.

Across the campus, Millie sat huddled with a stuffed bear. She was still crying from what Sissi said earlier.

"Don't cry, Millie." Her best friend said, comforting her, "We'll go to the Prom. You'll see. As for the news, Jim said it was okay. We have until nine o'clock."

"You better face facts, Tamiya, they don't care about us or the newscast." Millie said, wiping at her eyes and sniffing. "I hate them – all of them! I hate every single one of them! I hate everybody in the world!" she said, but neither she nor Tamiya noticed that a strange symbol appear on their computer screen.

"You don't know what you're saying." Tamiya said as she tried to sooth her friend's feelings. "You just –"

"Oh stop it!" Millie interrupted Tamiya. "I'm sick of you, too, so just leave me alone!" she cried as she ran from the room, her teddy bear still in her grasp.

"Hey…" Tamiya said, appearing in the doorway, "It's true…Ulrich could have been a little nicer.

* * *

><p><strong>LENNE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the stage while Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd continued to decorate the stage. I really wanted to know what they looked like, but I was afraid to ask. It might have seen weird to them.<p>

Since I've only been blind part of my life, I remember colors and shapes. If they described themselves to me, I can get a general gist of what they looked like. Odd must have seen the contemplative look on my face because he came to sit beside me.

"What's on your mind, Lenne?" he asked me. His voice actually sounded genially curious. I blushed, surprised that he asked. Back at my old school, everyone treated me like I had a disease since I was blind.

"Oh, um…I just wanted to ask you guys what you looked like…since I can't see and all." I quietly said, a little embarrassed. Odd chuckled and nudged me in the side.

"Well, all you had to do was ask. Who do you want to start with?" he asked me. I looked to where I thought he was and cocked my head to the side with a small smile.

"You mean you'd describe them, and you, to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's not hard." He said.

"How about Yumi?"

"Sure. She's Japanese – her parents moved here with her from Japan. She wears a black sweater and even darker jeans with black boots…I know, that's a lot of black. She has medium length black hair and pale skin with dark eyes." Odd said. It wasn't the greatest description, but I could recognize her voice if I needed to. I had gotten really good at that over the past couple of years.

"Ulrich?"

"Okay, Ulrich has brown hair. Right now he's wearing light green pants, a light yellow shirt and a tanish-brown shirt over it. He wears normal sneakers, I guess."

"Okay, and you?"

"Me?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I want to know what you look like, Odd." I said. What, did he not want to describe himself to me?

"Well…ok. I have blond hair with a small diamond of purple in the middle. I wear it spiked up with gel." He started slowly. Perhaps he never had to describe his looks to someone before? "I like purple more than most guys. I wear purple pants, a light purple shirt, and a darker purple long sleeved shirt over that. I wear yellow shoes, too."

Wow, he was right. He does like purple.

"Nothing's wrong with wearing purple." I said with a smile, but then Yumi's voice caught my attention.

"Don't look so gloomy, Ulrich." She said, watching whatever Ulrich was doing. Well, I assume she was watching because I didn't hear her working on anything. "Is it because of Millie?" she questioned. "You could have said yes. You know me…and Prom."

Odd got up to help them finish up whatever they were doing and started to fool around with the microphone. I could hear the screeching of it.

"Even if I were your date?" he questioned. I felt sad that he asked that, but I had known him for only a couple of hours. What did I know?

"Sissi really did come on strong. If meanness is a quality of a beauty queen, she'll win for sure." I had to laugh at that. Suddenly, the footsteps of someone new appeared. I tilted my head so I would be able to listen better.

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." The new boy said. He must have noticed me then because he came over to introduce himself. "You must be the new student. I'm Jeremy Belpois."

I smiled. He was polite.

"I'm Lenne O'Riley. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied before returning to Ulrich.

"Miss World, huh? Miss In-Her-Own-World is more like it." Odd said. Everyone, including me, laughed at his joke. I was really starting to like it here more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PERSON POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside, Millie finally found a place where she could be alone with just her teddy bear for comfort.<p>

"At least you don't care how old I am…" Millie said with a small smile. "We understand each other. We aren't like those older kids who always want to run things. They think just because we're young that we don't count at all." She said with a sigh, "If, for once, we were older…a lot older than them…they wouldn't laugh at us, would they?"

"Millie?" Tamiya said, knocking on the glass, "Are you in there?" she questioned, "Are you finished sulking? Hurry, we have work to do."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Millie said, placing the stuffed bear on the floor of the building. "You stay right there. I'll be back for you." She said.

"We have a report to finish on the Prom, remember?" Tamiya said, reminding Millie of the work they have to finish. The two of them left, but back inside the building a giant shadow of strange ooze fell on top of the bear.

Back inside the school, Sissi went to her room, taking out her key and turning to the two boys who were following her around.

"I hope you're not going to follow me all day." She said, glaring at them. "As far as I know you're not beauticians, so stop sticking to me like glue. I don't need you, understand, so scat." She said, shooing them away with a motion of her hand.

"Sissi…we thought…" one of the boys said, but she poked her head out of her room again.

"Take this advice: don't think. It doesn't suit you." She then slammed the door in the two boys' faces. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat on her bed. She took off her shoes and skirt before she started to talk to herself.

"A bunch of babies at our Prom. You've gotta be kidding." She said before turning on her music. "And that other freak who had the nerve to invite Ulrich." She said. She paused "And that blind girl. Who does she think she is coming to _my_ school. She's a freak and freaks don't belong here."

She stalked to her closet and opened the door, looking through her clothes.

"I can't believe it." She said, "If anyone's going out with Ulrich, it absolutely has to be me." she said as she threw clothes on the floor. "I am the star, the diva of the school."

She then sat down at her vanity and bean to beautify herself. Once she managed to put on a face mask and two cucumbers on her eyes, the possessed bear made noise by accident.

"Who is it? Who's there?" she took off her cucumbers and started to scream once her shelf full of beauty products fell before her.

Grabbing a robe, Sissi fled from the room and whatever caused the shelf to fall.


	3. Teddygozilla Part Two

**Meh, I couldnt stop myself. It's probably going to be one of my regular stories *sigh* that makes like...9 active stories. Oh well lol. At least they're all coming in segments so I can take breaks in between them.**

**Thanks to:**

**Summer the Wolf - I'm glad you like the story, Summer!**

**Axel - I hope this description is what you were wanting. I'll describe her Lyoko outfit in the next chapter...hint hint**

**Avatarcatz2323 - lol no problem! I try to do two stories per day, but sometimes it might take a little longer 'cause of summer sessions (yay for summer college courses!)**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Ooh I know right. Odd was my favorite when I watched it in...um...middle school? I can't even remember when I watched it lol. I heard there's a new season coming out this year. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Teddygozilla Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** PERSON POV**

* * *

><p>Sissi was standing in her blue bathrobe, beauty mask still on her face, as she was being comforted by her father. Several other students had crowded around her and they were trying to see what was going on.<p>

"Move along, back to your dorms. Everything is just fine." Her father, the principle, said.

Millie smiled, writing in her notebook, as Tamiya took a picture with her camera. "Looks like we have a major scoop." Millie said.

As Sissi walked off crying, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi, were watching from a distance. Lenne had gone to the main office to deal with her schedule. Odd watched her walk off a few moments before, staring at her form with an odd look on his face. She was wearing a unique looking dress that Yumi once described as Lolita. She looked cute in it. It was a soft green color, matching her eyes, and had thin straps. It had a ruffled skirt flowing down to a little past her knees and a small bit of minty green material hanging from the neckline. A black ribbon crisscrossed from the chest down to her waist and she wore black tights underneath the dress. The girl also wore knee high forest green boots.

Odd shook his head, trying to get thoughts of Lenne out of his head.

"What do you say we go see if our old friend XANA isn't behind this?" the purple-clad teenager asked.

Yumi nodded her head, but they were stopped short when an adult led Lenne out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>LENNE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I apologize for Sissi's attitude and I will make sure the Principle knows of her behavior and we will see to replacing your walking stick." The woman said to me as she took my hand and led me to one of the doors outside.<p>

"Hey, Lenne!" I heard Odd's voice exclaim.

"Oh, so you've met Odd already?" I nodded to her question and smiled, brushing my hair over my shoulders. I should really get a headband or something.

"Yeah. He's nice." I said. I could hear the footsteps of three other people so I guessed that Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were with him. They sounded like they were close friends, after all.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Odd asked me, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I chuckled and nodded my head, but then Jeremy's voice cut in.

"We can hang out in a bit, but I want to check something, first." He said from my left. I turned to where I thought his face would be and nodded. Odd, or at least I thought it was Odd, took my hand and began to lead me wherever they were going. He was nice and gentle with me, but he didn't treat me like I would break. It was a refreshing change.

"What do you think?" Odd asked as we stopped. I'm assuming we were in front of whatever room we had to do go. I reached out with a hand and felt for a wall, leaning up against it as Odd crouched down in front of me. I could tell because his hair brushed my hand when my hand was by my side.

"A simple short circuit." Jeremy said, "Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." my eyes furrowed – how many appliances could a person hold in their room? I sniffed the air – it smelt like a girl's room. It smelled familiar – like Sissi's room. My room was across from it, after all.

"Yeah, the hi-fi lights, the lady shaver, the curling iron…all together? What do you expect to happen?" now I knew we were in front of a girl's room.

"Is this Sissi's room?" I questioned softly.

"How'd you know?" Ulrich asked.

"The smell. I remember the smell." I said, closing my eyes. "My room is right across the hall, after all." I heard them gasp.

"I feel so sorry for you." Yumi said in a sour voice. We all paused, thinking about Sissi.

"You didn't include the brain stimulator." Odd interjected, breaking the silence that appeared after that. I laughed and opened my eyes again despite the fact that all I could see was darkness.

"I bet she never figured out how to use it." I joked back and we all laughed. We all started to walk away, but I guess with my heightened sense of hearing, I was the only one to hear the click of a camera. From what I experienced, Millie and Tamiya were working on a story about Sissi. I wanted to make sure that Millie was okay, plus I wanted a ribbon for my hair, so I made up an excuse.

"I'll find my way to you guys in a minute. I want to get a ribbon for my hair." I said with a smile, holding up the loose strands of my hair.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting for you." Odd said as the others agreed.

"No, go on. I have to familiarize myself with the building anyway." I said with a smile. He made a grunt of agreement, but then said, "Fine, but if you're not down in half an hour, I'm comin' ta getcha." He laughed. I smiled again and made my way to my room, scrambling around for a ribbon of any color. It didn't matter – all of them were some shade of grey or black.

I then made my way towards Millie.

"Millie?" I questioned, hand on the wall so I could keep my balance. I heard their shoes squeak on the floor.

"Yes?" she questioned, curiously.

"I was in the hallway this morning when Sissi made fun of you. I wanted to know if you were alright and if it was ok to hang with you for a few minutes."

"Us? B-but you're an eighth grader." Millie said in a startled voice. "Why would you want to hang with us?" she questioned in a suspicious tone.

"Because you sound interesting. I can't read normally, but if you have any Braille copies, I'd be happy to read your newspaper." I said, hinting to the fact that I was blind.

They accepted and we made our way down the hallway. From what I could tell, it was in a different direction that Odd and the others took. I could just say I got lost and met up with Millie and Tamiya if Odd questioned where I was.

"I dunno what happened, but if you ask me…Sissi had it coming." Tamiya said as we walked outside. I kept my hand outstretched in front of me and walked slower than I normally would with a walking stick, but I managed just fine.

"I couldn't agree more." Both Millie and I agreed. We made our way to another building and I lightly traced my fingers over the wall so I didn't run into it. They opened the door to the building and gasped.

"What?" I asked, alarmed, "What is it?"

"Oh no!" Millie cried out, "My teddy bear's gone!"

"Ah-hah!" a man cried out, I turned around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Caught you!" the man said, walking straight past me. I might as well have been invisible. "It's forbidden to play in the garden shed."

"Wait a minute, Jim, it was my…" Millie tried to explain. I was confused. Who was Jim? We were going to a garden shed?

"I don't want to know why. I've told you a hundred times this place is much too dangerous for children." The middle-aged man said. "Look at all these rusty tools. What do you think this place is? A children's playground?"

The sound of a lock jingling hit my ears.

"I'll keep this place locked. I hope I've made myself clear." The one named Jim said, "Entry forbidden. Access reserved for adults."

"Excuse me." I said in a quiet voice.

"With you everything is off limits." Millie said in a watery voice.

"Excuse me…" I asked again in a slightly higher voice.

"Now you listen here. I would change the way I talk if I were you, little girl." I think this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Little girl? Okay so I'm young! Its only big kids who can say what they think, huh?" she yelled at the adult. I didn't really think that was how she should have talked to him, but what did I know? I didn't even know who this Jim person was.

"Ah, so you think you're real big kids…huh?" he questioned, "Okay, that's fine. News report or not the two of you are grounded for tonight in your room!" he exclaimed.

"Oh great, Milie. Really great. Thanks to you its goodbye prom." Tamiya said.

"Excuse me!" I had finally gotten fed up and I walked forward, feeling around for someone's arm.

"What?" Jim yelled right next to my ear. I looked to where I thought his face was and I glared at him.

"I may be blind but I can hear just fine. Please don't yell into my ear." I said softer than before. "Anyway, who are you? What do you do here, Jim?"

"Who me?" he questioned, "I'm the Gym teacher."

"Well, I guess I won't be doing many of the activities. Sorry Jim." I said with a rueful smile, "Why don't you ground me instead? I'll take their punishment. I mean, there's no use for me to go. I haven't been a student for a full day yet and I hardly know any of the students."

"Nope. Sorry. No deal." He said and then turned to the two younger students, "Now beat it!" then he turned back to me. "I don't need some blind kid telling me what to do."

That really hurt me. I couldn't help but let a few tears out and I turned, a hand to the wall of the building, to try and see if I could find Odd. I found Millie and Tamiya instead. They were talking about the pictures they were taking.

"I'm sorry, Millie. I tried to get you out of detention." I said, sliding down to sit on my knees. I didn't care if my tights snagged or anything. I reached out and felt around until I was rubbing her back.

"There you are!" I heard a familiar voice – Odd – say from someone off to the side. I looked up and smiled softly.

"I've been looking…is something wrong, Millie?" he questioned. If he noticed that I had been crying, too, he didn't say anything about it.

"Apparently someone stole her teddy bear." I told him in a soft voice. She lifted her head – she had been crying into her knees from what I could tell – and said "And I'm sure one of the big kids did it out of spite."

"Millie, you're right." Tamiya said all of a sudden. "Here's a picture of Sissi's room."

I felt left out. I know I shouldn't still feel this way, but I was kind of upset that they could look at the picture and I couldn't. I missed seeing all of the colors in the world. Before I went blind…I wanted to be an artist. But now it's kind of hard to paint when I couldn't even see the canvas and where my brush was going. I turned away as they continued to look at the picture.

"You're right…and there's my teddy bear!" Millie exclaimed. "Hidden under her pillow! Incredible!"

"Ah, who woulda believed it? Soon she'll be playing with dolls." Odd joked. This time, I didn't laugh at his joke. I was still feeling down about what Jim said.

"Come on, now! We gotta find her." Millie said.

"But if Jim catches us in the dorm…we'll be in big trouble, Millie." Tamiya reminded her.

"You go back to your room. I'll handle this." Odd said and the sound of ruffling paper hit my ears. The two girls giggled and got up, leaving me and Odd together. Odd must have wanted to make sure they were gone before talking to me again.

"Are you okay? I noticed you were crying earlier and didn't want to say anything to the other girls." He said, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, it's ok. It was just something stupid." I softly said, wiping at my eyes and nearly poking myself. It was good that I didn't wear any makeup.

"Oh, c'mon. If it made you cry it was obviously something." He said. I was surprised. He had only known me for a day and he was already this worried about me? Or perhaps he was just nosy.

"Well…Jim was making fun of my blindness." I said and I felt Odd tense, "He said he 'didn't need blind girls telling him what to do.' I was only offering to take Millie and Tamiya's punishment so they could go to the dance."

"Wow. I mean, Jim is rude, but I didn't think he'd be that mean." He said, huffing. I shrugged, not really knowing what Jim's personality was like.

"Wait, why would you take their place? Don't you want to go to the Prom?"

"Why would I? I just got here, remember? I doubt anyone would want to go with a blind girl, anyway." I said bitterly. Odd tightened his arm so that he was giving me a one armed hug.

"Well, why don't you go with me?" I was shocked. Was Odd really asking me to go to the Prom with him? Either he pitied me or he was a player. Either one, it made me feel good inside that someone actually asked me to go.

"Ok." I said softly. "Why not."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** PERSON POV**

* * *

><p>Jim, the large Gym teacher dressed in a red sports jacket was about to go into the Gym when he heard a noise behind him.<p>

"What's going on now?" he questioned, turning around to face the rustling. "Who's there? Come on out!" he shouted. He started in shock as a giant shadow loomed over him. "You better watch out! I'm a black belt!" the shadow roared at him and Jim screamed as loudly as he could.

About an hour later, he was sitting in the infirmary, holding the sheets up as if to protect himself.

"Now Jim. You're sure this is your attacker?" Jim nodded his head yes as the Principal held up a drawing of a stuffed bear.

"You say he is an expert at martial arts." Jim nodded again. "I think it be better _not _to call the police…right Jim?" and with that Jim flopped back on the bed, bringing up the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>LENNE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Odd and I went to check Sissi's room, to no avail as the teddy bear had mysteriously vanished, we gathered in the auditorium once again. I was leaning up against Odd as Jeremy worked on his laptop.<p>

"You know, what happened to Sissi…" he started, "It was kind of weird, don't you think?" he asked us.

"It was a short circuit. A simple short circuit. What else can it be?" Ulrich asked. I was thinking…what if the weird incident here was also part of the weird incidents that happened at home? The ones that we couldn't fix…the ones that made my father quit his job and become obsessed with me?

I know it was a long shot, but I didn't want to interfere.

XANA couldn't be here, too, could it? XANA couldn't be ruining any more lives, could it?

"I'm not so sure…and I know you know just what I mean." Jeremy said. I wonder if they had forgotten that I was here. They were obviously talking about something that was important.

"Let's play it cool." Yumi said, "Walls have ears, you know." she said. She must have been referring to either me or those two boys that were with Sissi earlier. I heard them talking in the corner earlier.

"Well, I've got to go and get ready for the Prom tonight." Yumi said. That reminded me that I was going with Odd. Did I want to dress up? Even when I couldn't see what I was wearing? "Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag. See you later Lenne."

"Don't complain. Nobody wakes you at six A.M., you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd." I had to laugh at that one, but I would have loved to see the look on Odd's face.

"See you later." Yumi said before walking off. Odd and I got up as well. We had heard about the attack on Jim and I felt bad about being angry at him. I had asked him if it would be alright for me to talk to Jim. Odd had been against it at first, but after a few seconds he wore down. He walked me to the infirmary, but the Principle was there.

"Odd? Lenne? Are you two looking for something?" the Principle asked us.

"Oh, uh, no…you see, Lenne and I heard about what happened to Jim." Odd explained for us, "Do you know who attacked him?"

"No." the Principle said, "For now I think our Gym teacher could use some rest." And the sound of crinkling paper hit my ears. Was he throwing something away? This was getting too weird. I hope XANA hadn't followed my family here. I was done with him. He was the one who possessed my father when he threw me down the stairs! He was the reason I was blind…

Odd told me to stay on the stairs to the building while he went to go show Ulrich and Jeremy something, but I could hear their conversation. Enhanced hearing, remember?

"XANA? In a teddy bear?" that was Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." And that was Odd.

"He's always there when you least expect him." and that was Jeremy. I felt really bad listening in on their conversation.

"Okay, guys. Who goes and who stays here?" Odd questioned. Who went where?

"We can't go on a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Yumi." A mission? What in the world were they talking about? "If you go alone, you never know what you're going to find over there."

"I volunteer." Odd said. What was he volunteering for?

"What did I just say?" Jeremy asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I couldn't take it anymore. I specifically heard them say the name XANA. I had to tell them I knew about him, too.

"Well have you got any other ideas?" Odd questioned as I made my way over to them.

"Guys, I have something to say to you." I said, trembling a little. I didn't want to put them in danger.

"Um…we're a little busy here, Lenne." Odd said. That kind of hurt my feelings.

I steeled myself and looked to where I thought his face was.

"I know about XANA."


	4. Teddygozilla Part Three

**I finished the next chapter early - Here you go!**

**Thanks to:**

**patattack - I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for your review.**

**Avatarcatz2323 - Yeah, Lenne knows XANA. Not personally or anything, but she's had experiences with him.**

**Axel - Thanks for the review.**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Yup, Lenne knows XANA**

**The Konfessionist - Yeah, I wanted to try something different with a character. I'm not blind, so It's a little difficult to write, but I'm trying my best. It's not as big a relationship as most people would believe, but XANA does not like her at all.**

**crazychick16 - Thanks for the review.**

**azure blue espeon - Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Teddygozilla Part Three**

* * *

><p><strong>LENNE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>All I heard was silence. I heard their sharp breaths and the sounds of the animals and nature around us, but to me…it was silent up until Odd spoke.<p>

"How…do you know about XANA?" he questioned, voice low despite the obvious shock I heard. I felt my face heat up and a couple of tears escaped my eyes.

"My…my _father_…" I spat out, "…was the assistant of some engineers and computer scientists who worked on some program. It was about a world called 'Lyoko' or something. I can't remember all of it since it was when I was fairly young, but I do remember that my uncle used to work with them as well. After about a year I found out about XANA and that was when my uncle left to work with NASA. XANA knew I knew about him so he found ways to attack me. My father only encouraged it because he thought it would be good 'discipline' for a worthless daughter. A few years ago, XANA possessed my father and ended up throwing me down the stairs. I suffered a head wound…and I ended up becoming blind." I explained.

Nobody interrupted me while I was talking, but from my left I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"So…XANA's the reason you're blind?" I heard Odd ask in an angry voice. He came over to me and I looked to where his voice came from. I nodded slowly, still remembering the effects becoming blind had on me.

"I can help, though. Right before I came here, I trained in martial arts with a master who taught blind pupils. I was good with a wooden staff, a shakujo, and a chain whip. Although I can't see, I can still fight using my other senses." I wanted to help. It was just up to them to tell me whether or not I would be useful.

"…Odd, you can't go to Lyoko alone." Jeremy said, reiterating the fact that Odd wanted to go to that strange place alone. He seemed to be thinking about something from what I could gather from the tone of his voice.

"What what do you suggest? There have been two accidents, we can't leave the school unguarded, and even going back in time during an accident and it's all over." Odd said, desperation in his voice.

"Odd is right, but so are you Jeremy…Lenne, go with Odd and help him in whatever way you can. I'll stay." Ulrich said, completely surprising me. "If I find any clue's I'll pass them onto you." He said, patting us each on the shoulder. "Go on and say hi to you-know-who for me."

The three of us – Jeremy, Odd, and I, parted ways with Ulrich and Odd grabbed my hand. we started to run. It was like before I was blind except for the fact that I had to keep my ears open for any obstacles. Although I was swathed in darkness, I kept my eyes open and I kept out of the way as Odd and Jeremy opened a door leading down. I was quick, but careful, going down the stairs, keeping one of my hands on the walls on my way down. I stumbled a few times, but Odd and Jeremy were there to help me. I swore that I would be able to do this without help in the future.

The sound of running water hit my ears and I could smell dank water. It made my nose wrinkle, but I was surprised when my feet hit metal. Echoing steps floated up to my ears. Odd stopped me for a few seconds before the sound of wheels on the metal and concrete reached my ears.

"Odd?"

"Just hold on, Lenne." He said, but it wasn't in the context that I originally thought he meant. He led me over to a skateboard. He balanced it for me and told me to get up behind him. I yelped a bit and wrapped my arm around his waist and he laughed before taking off down the sewer tunnel. He pushed us faster and I enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my hair. We skated for a bit before coming to a stop and he led me to a ladder.

"Don't worry. You go up first and I'll catch you if you slip." He said, patting my shoulder. I did fairly well despite my disability. I only slipped twice. When we reached the top, Odd took my hand and we ran into a metal building. Without warning, he grabbed me around the waist and jumped off of a platform. We hit some sort of rope and I grabbed onto it via his instructions and then we made our way to some sort o elevator – or at least what I thought was an elevator.

Jeremy got off at one point, telling me that he would have to register me in the computer…but I had a feeling that I had already been registered. Uncle Jack did something like that to me when I was little, but I didn't understand what it was at that time.

Odd and I were silent on the way down. Soon, we would be on Lyoko.

"Lenne, for some reason it says that you're already registered in the program." Jeremy said over some sort of intercom. I didn't know if he could hear me, but I nodded.

"My Uncle Jack did something like that when I was little. I didn't know what he was doing then, but it was right before he went to go work with NASA." I explained. Odd grunted, obviously still not happy that my family worked with XANA in the past.

"Okay, here you go." Odd helped me into one of the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Lenne." Jeremy said over the intercom. "Scanner." He said after the scanner started to emit some sort of energy. My hair started to flutter around me. "Virtualization." And we were virtualized. It felt no different than a flutter of air, but apparently we were virtualized in the air. I fell on my behind, but my head snapped up when I heard Odd gasp.

"You're a fox!" he exclaimed and I felt my cheeks heat up. He said I was a fox…what did that mean?

"Thank you?" I questioned and he burst out laughing. I smiled. His laugh was nice.

"No, I mean you're a real fox. Check your ears." He said and I reached up to touch my ears…which weren't there. I reached up further and noticed my hair was bound in a cloth covered bun. Up a little further and I reached two soft and pointed ears on the top of my head. I gasped, touching them and pulling them. It was so weird!

"Do I have a matching tail?" I questioned. I didn't even know why I did because soon after, a soft _thing_ swished behind me. It was a long fox tail.

"Um…do you think you can describe what I'm wearing? Colors and such?" I asked while I was feeling my new clothing. What I gathered was that I was wearing a long Chinese style dress with a slit on either side that reached my knees. I was also wearing pinchy flat shoes.

"No prob." He said with a smile in his voice. "Your dress is a dark forest green and it looks like you have a whip on your side. There's a staff on your back. The sash around your waist is like a minty green color." He said "And so is the cloth in your hair." He said, patting my head.

I reached down by my side and gasped when I felt a chain whip. I then felt behind my head and my fingers touched a wooden staff. I smiled – I could use the staff as a walking stick. I withdrew the staff from its holster and put it in front of me, tapping it on the virtual ground like I did with my walking stick. Then, I twirled it around my arms and over my head, showing Odd that I was comfortable with it despite the fact that I couldn't see it. I could _feel_ it and that was all that mattered.

"This way. I see Aelita." Odd said. I followed his voice, but who was Aelita?

"It it's under XANA's control, it'll become much madder." Aelita said to the air. Well, at least I supposed she was talking to air unless she was talking to someone else. "It'll go for anyone, especially its mortal enemy…like you." She said.

"Huh?" I heard Jeremy's voice question. So she was walking to Jeremy. I should have guessed since he was on a super computer. After a few minutes I introduced myself to the one named Aelita.

"Hi…I'm Lenne." I said, holding my hand out for her to take. I tried to look where she had last been speaking, but it was kind of hard. She could have moved since then. Finally, I felt a small hand take my own and shake it up and down.

"I'm Aelita. It's nice to meet you." She said in a quiet voice. I smiled at her, letting it know that it was ok, but this time I didn't ask Odd what she looked like. It would have been embarrassing to do it right in front of her.

"Ok, let's go look for the tower." I said. I heard a little bit of shuffling next to me and Odd's voice filled my ears.

"It shouldn't be too far away." he said, grabbing my shoulder and tugging me in the right direction. Oh, darn! I forgot to ask him what his Lyoko outfit was! I suppose I'll ask him later.

"It won't be down there anyway." He continued as he and Aelita looked at something. Once again I sort of felt left out. They were looking at something that I couldn't, but I can't complain. Why complain about something that you couldn't help or fix?

"What about the neighboring platforms?" Aelita suggested.

"Too late," Odd said as I heard shuffling from behind us. "The welcoming committee has arrive."

It was time to prove myself. I closed my useless eyes and concentrated. Before anyone could move, I had unleashed my chain whip. In a flash I had whipped it out and the sound of dematerializing programs hit my ears.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, happy. I could feel my fox ears twitching in happiness as my whip came back to me. With a flick of the wrist, it was curled up and my chain whip was back by my side. "How was that?" I questioned before I was swept off my feet by Odd.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, "You kick butt!" he continued.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** PERSON POV**

* * *

><p>Ulrich was worried about Yumi. The giant tracks left behind from the XANA possessed teddy led in her direction. Overturned cars littered the street as Ulrich ran towards her house.<p>

"Answer! C'mon, answer!" he exclaimed as he tried to call her. The phone that belonged to Yumi was in her room, but the raven haired teenager was bathing in her Japanese styled bathroom. She couldn't hear the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>LENNE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I screamed as Odd abruptly dropped me. He jumped out of the way as more of those little buggers came to play. I was angry so I snapped out my whip and destroyed two more of them. Odd was doing some sort of gymnastics maneuvers while Aelita screamed. I heard her taking cover over near some of the rocks my staff had helped me find.<p>

"Odd, what are you doing?" I heard Jeremy ask. A laser sound came towards me and I spun my staff in front of me, glad that I had the weapon to block the laser beam.

"Laser Arrow!" I heard Odd shout and one of the enemies went down. I then heard him grunt and I turned in his direction, missing the fact that I was being shot at as well. We were both hit.

"Odd, Lenne, watch out." Jeremy said, "You've each lost ten life points." Holy…we have life points? What was this, a video game?

"Okay…no more playing around." I murmured to myself as I listened to the _things_ attack Odd. When they were distracted by Odd's dodging, I flipped in front of them. I had counted the steps before and knew there was a small ledge there for Odd to hide under.

"Take this!" I shouted, twirling the staff in front of me to deflect their laser blasts right back at them. I couldn't see where they were exactly, but by the sound of it they were being destroyed.

"Odd! Lenne! It looks like we don't have any choice." Aelita said. Odd made this weird sound – it was like he was uncomfortable with something. I used my staff to help me over the outcropping of the rocks and into Odd's arms, which made me blush a bit. I wasn't expecting him to catch me as I jumped. He grabbed my hand and I replaced my staff, running after him.

"Please be careful! We're going down a spiral with no sides – if you fall into the virtual sea below us…you'll devirtulize forever!" Odd exclaimed after we started to run. I nodded and followed, trusting Odd to help.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** PERSON POV**

* * *

><p>Ulrich finally made it to Yumi's house. He was out of breath, but he pushed the doorbell repeatedly. At first Yumi didn't hear the bell, but she got out of the bath and dried off with a towel. As the doorbell rang yet another time, she made her way down the stairs in a black midriff tank top, black and light purple arm warmers, a black miniskirt, red and black thigh-high socks, and her normal black combat boots.<p>

"Ulrich!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Watch it, will you?" she questioned as the brunette teenager barged into her house.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "are your parents home?"

"No, they went out." Yumi said as she shook her head.

"Okay, come on. We can't stay here." Ulrich said, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging her out of the house.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, ripping her arm out of his grasp. "Would you mind explaining?" she demanded before her eyes snapped open wide. She heard the heavy footsteps of some creature before Ulrich grabbed her hand again.

"We don't have enough time." he said, pulling her along. "Come on!" and they ran away from Yumi's house before the bear got there.


	5. Author's Note

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
